USMUDR 4 - 21/11/2013
19:36:11 Rin:*Rin opens the door and walks out his room and slowly makes his way down the hall, his eyes are closed and his shoulders slumped, once again, he sits cross legged in front of chiku's room and his eyes tear up* 19:37:11 Rin: *he starts talking in his sleep again* despair...group... 19:37:29 Rin: zzzzzzz..... 19:38:13 Mizuki: *Mizuki opens her door and begins to walk towards the cafeteria, noticing Rin sitting at Chiku's door on her way there* Oh fuck... not again. 19:39:29 Rin: no... she can't... be... mizuki... wouldn't... 19:39:59 Mizuki: *Her eyes widen as she hears her name, in fright* No... wait what! 19:40:49 Rin: she's... not the.... mermaid... 19:41:21 Mizuki: Huh...? *Her eyebrow quirks* 19:41:39 Rin: ...the police... are wrong... 19:41:53 Rin: she's not.... mermaid...killer 19:42:30 Rin: zzzzz... 19:42:43 Mizuki: *She looks side to side, hoping that no one is listening* What the h-... I never told... 19:43:56 Rin: *his head droops forward but he jolts up, it doesn't wake him up though* 19:44:08 Mizuki: Woah! 19:44:50 Rin: *he drools a little at his mouth* 19:44:53 Keiko: *Keiko walks out of her room* oh hey Mizuki, I slept in my room last night final- oh gosh, is he sleepwalking again? 19:45:27 Mizuki: *She turns to Keiko, anxious that Rin my start to speak again* Y-yeah... 19:46:39 Rin: *his head is tilted to the side a little* 19:47:08 Mizuki: Should we... let everyone else know about this? 19:48:37 Rin: *his tears are still running down his face, he starts mumbling quietly* 19:49:23 Mizuki: Uh! maybe we should go to the cafeteria? *She turns to Keiko* 19:50:09 Rin: i'm... your friend... keiko... you can... trust me to.... keep your... secret 19:51:15 Rin: ...i promise... i wont tell... anyone... about the mental... 19:51:21 Keiko: yea- *her face goes pale*................... 19:52:34 Mizuki: No... Nonono. This is bad. *She hesitates for a second* We should wake him up. 19:52:51 Rin: zzz... 19:56:18 Rin: you should... put... what happened... with the... nurse... behind...zzzzzzz 19:58:52 Keiko: *her eyes widened* this is....oh no no no no no 19:59:12 Rin: zzzzzzzz..... 19:59:18 Mizuki: Come on! Should we wake him up or?! 20:00:32 Rin: ...you were a....hit...man?...nobu? 20:00:55 Rin: your... masters made... you do... that? 20:00:59 Keiko: I....I........I........I......ehhhhhhhh *she stares off into space* 20:01:33 Nobu: *Walking down the corridor, Nobu's voice echos off the walls* It' time to wake up, Rin 20:03:33 Mizuki: Nobu! Come on, we need to wake this guy up! 20:04:00 Keiko: yeah...he almost revealed something about me 20:04:08 Keiko: I don't even know if it's true 20:04:09 Mizuki: Me too! 20:04:14 Nobu: He seems to know a bit much about me too 20:04:21 Nobu: There is tin foil in the kitchen 20:04:23 Nobu: We can make hats 20:05:13 Keiko: I can't remember something about a mental institution? I think was what he was trying to say....and a nurse....did I do something to a nurse? 20:05:32 | Edited 20:06:32 Rin: *his head lightly sways backwards and forwards in sync with his breathing* 20:08:11 Rin: your...real name is...Elsie...chiku? 20:08:41 Rin: it's a... pretty...name 20:08:50 Nobu: It is, indeed 20:09:01 Nobu: Now wake up *She paps his forehead* 20:09:20 Rin: you asked the... teachers... to keep it... secret? 20:09:47 Rin: oh... that... makes... sense for your... work 20:09:56 Nobu: *She repeatedly paps him over and over* 20:10:15 Rin: *is totally unfazed by nobu's attempt* 20:10:44 Rin: zzzzz..... 20:11:19 Nobu: ............ 20:11:29 Nobu: I will fetch a bucket of water 20:11:31 Mizuki: I don't think this method is working... 20:13:04 Nobu: I'll be back in a minute *She wobbles away down the hall* 20:13:32 Mizuki: How does he know about all this...? 20:14:12 Mizuki: I mean, we don't even know about some of this stuff ourselves, right? 20:14:49 Keiko: I...I...don't know 20:14:51 Rin: *mumbles quietly* 20:15:05 Keiko: but I feel like it's coming back 20:15:11 Nobu: *She appears, walking down the hall with a bucket full of water* 20:15:17 Nobu: I have returned 20:15:24 Nobu: *She stops infront of Rin* 20:15:49 Nobu: Please, pay no attention to what he was saying, I'm sure it's all nonsense 20:16:28 Mizuki: But it's still fucking wierd right? 20:17:55 Nobu: No, I am sure it's simple dreamer's talk *She lifts the bucket over his head* 20:18:19 Mizuki: Wait! Is this such a good idea? 20:19:07 Nobu: Mistress Mizuki wants Rin to wake up, does she not? 20:19:40 Rin: *suddenly stands up and hits his head hard on the bucket* 20:20:30 Mizuki: Well yes but... *She notices Rin hit his head* Ah! 20:20:53 Rin: *clutches his head with both his hands* 20:21:04 Trevor: *Trevor walks in* 20:21:16 Trevor: You still fucking sad she killed someone you jackass? 20:21:33 Mizuki: Oh fuck you Trevor! 20:21:41 Trevor: Jesus christ man pull yourself together get a better girl. 20:21:45 Nobu: Shhh *She looks around to him, bucket sloshing water a little* 20:21:48 Nobu: He's sleeping 20:21:56 Trevor: Talk to Nobu about that Mizuki. 20:22:06 Mizuki: Can we toss the water over him instead? 20:22:14 Mizuki: He needs to soak his head. 20:22:16 Nobu: *She wiggles the bucket a little* 20:22:20 Trevor: I can swim. 20:22:24 Nobu: He does look in need of a shower 20:22:31 Nobu: His attitude smells 20:22:42 Mizuki: Do it. 20:22:47 Rin: *stops gripping his head and stands there before starting to slowly walk down the hall* 20:22:54 Nobu: Is that an order? 20:23:01 Nobu: Oh *She watches him* 20:23:10 Trevor: Nobu getting off on orders is not attractive. 20:23:11 Keiko: *is currently spaced out* 20:23:16 Nobu: Good bye friend! *She calls after Rin, with a smile* 20:23:24 Mizuki: *sighs* Yes that's an order. 20:23:46 Trevor: Don't say that she'll want the v. 20:23:58 Nobu: Okay, well you'll have to pay me 20:24:06 Nobu: Technically, I'm not your maid 20:24:12 Mizuki: With what? 20:24:19 Nobu: Money would benice 20:24:43 Mizuki: Oh fuck this... *She takes the bucket from Nobu and chucks the water over Trevor* 20:24:55 Nobu: .......I wanted to drink that 20:25:26 Trevor: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! *drops to his knees* IM MEEEEEEEEELTING 20:25:39 Mizuki: Sorry Nobu, but sacrifices must be made. 20:25:55 Nobu: Ding dong....... *She nudges him with the toe of her foot* 20:25:58 Mizuki: *She covers her ears* Fucking hell, he's such a drama queen. 20:26:13 Rin: *hears the water and stops for a moment* 20:26:55 Keiko: *Keiko snaps out of her spaciness and starts giggling at Trevor* 20:28:09 Rin: *starts talking in his sleep again* hey mizuki.... the pool's free... so you wanna swim race?... 20:28:37 Nobu: Lets throw him in the pool 20:29:30 Mizuki: I like the sound of that *She grins impishly* 20:29:37 Rin: whoa... your... pretty fast... your not the SHSL diver... for nothing 20:30:43 Rin: zzzz... 20:30:47 Mizuki: *She hears Rin* Now he's just rambling I think... We should really probably help him out first. 20:31:48 Rin: those... police guys... don't believe...you... huh?... 20:31:59 Rin: ....mizuki... 20:32:19 Mizuki: Ok now we really need to snap him out of it. *She begins to get very nervous* 20:32:40 Nobu: *She turns around, pulling on one of Rin's cheeks* 20:32:56 Nobu: It's time to wake up, sleepy head 20:34:07 Rin: did you... tell them... you knew who... the real.... mermaid... killer...was? 20:35:02 Mizuki: Fuck. *She looks to the side before standing on Rin's foot* 20:35:23 Trevor: Mizuki I'm going to slap you 20:35:33 Trevor: In the boob 20:35:33 Nobu: Master,*She keeps pulling on Rin's cheek as she turns to Trevor* Would you like a towel? 20:35:49 Trevor: Yes Would you? 20:35:56 Keiko: OI TREVOR 20:36:03 Keiko: those are MY boobs to slap 20:36:08 Rin: zzzzzz..... 20:36:12 Nobu: I don't know, I'm /supposed/ to be waking Rin 20:36:16 Keiko: *she winks to Mizuki* if ya catch my drift... 20:37:02 Trevor: Looks like I'm not the only one getting lucky in here. 20:37:30 Mizuki: *She sticks her tongue out at Keiko, before returning to the task at hand* Where the fuck is Gem or Ini when you need them... 20:38:48 Nobu: I however, only have a cloud of mistfortune hanging over my head, as usual *She smiles softly as she pulls harshly on Rin's cheek* 20:40:10 Rin: *again, totally unfazed by nobu's attempt* I... honestly... can't picture... you as... a hitman.... nobu...zzzzzzz 20:41:07 Nobu: *she lets go and smacks his cheek repeatidly* 20:41:22 Nobu: Hilarious, master Rin 20:41:27 Nobu: Ahahaha 20:42:06 Trevor: Nobu. 20:42:08 Mizuki: Maybe that bucket of water would have actually been useful... 20:42:12 Trevor: What's he talking about? 20:42:32 Trevor: Yes let's boil it and pour it over his head 20:42:50 Nobu: I'm sure it's nonsense 20:42:55 Nobu: I have no idea 20:44:32 Mizuki: I'm going to get another bucket of water... 20:47:20 Mizuki: *She comes back with another bucket and readies it* Ok... Here goes. 20:47:37 | Edited 20:48:44 Rin: a... kill number... of... 34.5 is... 20:48:47 Mizuki: *She empties the bucket of water over Rin* 20:49:05 Nobu: More water.......wasted 20:49:36 Nobu: *She turns to Trevor* I will get you a towel then, shall I? 20:49:43 Mizuki: I think wasting water is the least of our problems right now! 20:50:15 Rin: *his hair is dripping wet with his ahoge drooping over his face* 20:50:56 Rin: *STILL asleep* 20:51:10 Rin: swimming is... fun... don't you think... guys? 20:51:29 Mizuki: God fucking dammit! 20:51:57 Rin: zzzzz..... 20:52:18 Trevor: Yes 20:54:19 Rin: don't worry... trevor... 20:54:49 Rin: i'm sure... you'll... see...Emmy... one day... 20:55:43 Trevor: *He freezes before grabbing Rin by the shoulders* 20:55:48 Mizuki: Woah! 20:55:56 Trevor: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER 20:56:13 Trevor: ANSWER ME YOU FUCKTARD WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT EMMY!?!? 20:56:41 Trevor: ILL KILL YOU I FUCKING SWEAR IT DONT /EVER/ MENTION HER HERE 20:57:04 | Edited 20:58:02 Rin: your her... father... so... she'll be... happy to... see...you... 20:57:53 | Edited 20:58:29 Mizuki: Trevor back the fuck away from him. *She pushes Trevor off of Rin, scowling at the Fedora Monkey* 20:58:21 Nobu: Master Trevor 20:58:35 Trevor: HE KNOWS ABOUT EMMY HES FUCKING SPEAKING ABOUT HER SHUT HIM UP!!!!!!! 20:58:37 Nobu: Perhaps you would like to come with me, we will get you a towel 20:58:56 Trevor: DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS IS THAT IT PUNK!?!? 20:59:12 Mizuki: Calm the fuck down! 21:00:04 Nobu: *She stands infront of him, holding his shoulders firmly* master Trevor, calm yourself 21:01:09 Keiko: WHOA TREVOR 21:01:23 Rin: ...blanca?...who's that... keiko?...a friend?... 21:01:44 Keiko: ...... 21:01:51 Rin: i see... well... if she's... your friend...then she's my friend...too 21:02:01 Trevor: IM FUCKING 21:02:08 Trevor: SHUT HIM UP NOW!!!! 21:02:48 Mizuki: WE DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ASSHOLE! 21:03:12 Keiko: I think I remember something... 21:03:39 Keiko: I've pieced this all together 21:03:56 Nobu: I can get duct tape 21:04:15 Keiko: I'm not sure if it was a long time ago but at least before I came here 21:04:26 Keiko: something happened when I was in that hospital 21:05:02 Keiko: I can't seem to remember what happened between the time I was put in the hospital for having that heart attack 21:05:10 Keiko: but I think I attacked one of the nurses 21:05:19 Keiko: strangled her 21:05:27 Mizuki: But... why would you do something like that? 21:05:59 Keiko: well I remember at the point where I starved for so many days I was hallucinating 21:06:35 Keiko: and they kept coming back even if the doctors were tube feeding me 21:06:45 Keiko: so I obviously thought the nurse was a monster 21:07:37 Keiko: so they would have locked me in an institution for a quarter of the time I was in hospital 21:07:49 Keiko: and I think that it was there I made Blanca up 21:08:06 Keiko: not because I wanted a girlfriend 21:08:11 Keiko: at first that is 21:08:17 Keiko: but because I wanted a friend 21:08:28 Keiko: I made her up because I was lonely... 21:08:48 Mizuki: Oh god... 21:08:49 Keiko: and I was going crazy and started seeing her for real.... 21:08:59 Keiko: the doctors never did anything 21:09:07 Keiko: they just left me to talk to thin air 21:09:30 Keiko: when I got out, they put me on so much medication that I forgot 21:10:04 Keiko: and all I had were these drawings in my sketchbook so I just thought I was trying to design a character 21:11:06 Keiko: when my dad called the hospital I was cutting close to having malnutrition so it pretty much thinned the line between what was real and what was my imagination 21:11:29 | Edited 21:11:46 Keiko: because I collapsed in the hallway thinking it was my room 21:11:53 Rin: *mumbles quietly* 21:12:30 Rin: blanca sounds... like a... good... friend 21:13:58 Mizuki: *She taps her foot nervously* What are we even supposed to do about this?! 21:14:40 Nobu: Put him in his room 21:15:06 Mizuki: Can you help me with that? 21:15:30 Rin: *suddenly goes pale and blood drips from his mouth* 21:15:32 Rin: ?! 21:16:29 Rin: what... the hell... happened?... 21:16:40 Rin: everything... is.... 21:17:03 Rin: ...despair... group?... 21:17:16 Mizuki: Ok fuck his room, let's take him to the infirmary now! 21:26:46 Rin: sounds like... things are... pretty... rough outside... I hope... that emmy... is ok... trevor... 21:27:19 Rin: so many... people... have... 21:27:32 Mizuki: Nobu! Can you help me take this guy to the infirmary please? 21:28:02 Nobu: *She grabs his feet and starts dragging him down the corridor* 21:28:50 Mizuki: I um... Could you do it a little more carefully? 21:29:11 Rin: ah!... no!... my parents and... friends are still!... *starts thrashing* 21:29:36 Rin: I-I have to!... 21:30:06 Rin: *COUGH!* 21:30:14 Mizuki: ?! 21:30:41 Nobu: *Dragging* 21:32:11 Mizuki: Ugh... you're not listening. *She pinches the bridge of her nose and lifts Rin up by the arms so he isn't being dragged* 21:32:20 Mizuki: Geez... he's heavy... 21:34:18 Rin: *starts thrashing a little harder, which causes him to break free from mizuki's arms and slams his head on the ground* 21:34:45 Mizuki: Oh fuck! *She does a little hop away from him in surprise* 21:35:12 Rin: *stops thrashing and shouting* 21:36:20 Nobu: Oh dear 21:36:20 Mizuki: *She leans down, frightened look in her eyes, worried at the lack of noise* Ohhhh shit... 21:36:30 Nobu: This is why I kept his head on the ground 21:36:40 Rin: zzzzzz.... 21:36:50 Nobu: He's fine 21:37:09 Rin: *starts clutching his head again* 21:37:22 Mizuki: *She sighs in relief* Thank goodness... 21:39:32 Rin: owww... I... fell out... my bed again?.... 21:39:59 Mizuki: Is he waking up? 21:40:28 Rin: the... teachers... gave me... into trouble... last time... cause of... the noise... 21:40:34 Mizuki: Orrrr not... 21:41:56 Trevor: Let's just Knock him out 21:42:25 Nobu: *She wiggles his legs* wake uuuup 21:44:01 Mizuki: Come on... we're almost there. *She exhales in exhaustion, melancholy in her tone. The Shark looks a little downtrodden, looking as if she's about to collapse herself.* Why... 21:44:34 Rin: *stops clutching his head* 21:47:04 Nobu: I feel as though he's just going to keep talking 21:47:24 Nobu: Dropping him in the infermary will not solve the problem 21:47:54 Mizuki: I figured... Then how are we going to sort this out? 21:48:07 Mizuki: We don't have Gem or Ini to bail us out like last time! 21:48:13 Mizuki: Nothing has worked so far! 21:49:02 Mizuki: It's just so goddamn useless! *She purses her lips in frustration, her show papping against the floor furiously* 21:49:08 Rin: how... do you... kill 34.5... people?... shouldn't it... be a solid... number?... 21:49:53 | Edited 21:50:03 Rin: you killed... half a person?... how does... that make... sense... nobu?... 21:51:15 Nobu: Siamese twins 21:51:30 Nobu: *She continues dragging* 21:51:52 Mizuki: Where are you taking him now? 21:52:02 Nobu: Hmm?? 21:52:05 Nobu: Oh, don't mind me 21:52:23 Nobu: Or him, everything's just nonsense 21:53:43 Mizuki: Wherever you're taking him just make sure he's safe alright? 21:53:53 Mizuki: I'm... 21:54:21 Mizuki: *She deflates a little* I'm going to sleep, I can't deal with this anymore... 21:54:33 Mizuki: *She turns her back and heads for her room* 21:54:55 Nobu: Ah, goodbye mistress, sleep well 21:55:05 Rin: zzzzz.... 21:56:57 Nobu: *She drags him to the infermary, picks him up and drops him on a bed* 21:58:56 | Edited 21:59:17 Rin: *his tears and blood on his face have dried up* 21:59:49 Keiko: *she runs after Mizuki* Mizuki wait up 22:00:05 Nobu: *She pats his face* 22:00:08 Nobu: There there 22:01:43 Mizuki: *She turns to Keiko, smiling a little* What is it? 22:04:05 Nobu: *After patting Rin on the face in a shit attempt to feign pitty, same smile on her face she stands and walks away* 22:04:26 Keiko: *she blushes* w-well uhhh...we haven't spent enough time together lately 22:04:37 Keiko: like....alone time 22:04:58 Keiko: *she looks down at her feet* 22:05:48 Mizuki: *She blushes a little, grin widening on her face* Ohhhhh, I get it. Well then, you want to hang out now? 22:06:10 Rin: nobu...why.. would you... do something.... like that... 22:07:02 Rin: like... killing someone... because you... were told... to... 22:07:18 Nobu: Sleeeep 22:07:34 Nobu: *she puts a finger to her lips and shooshes* 22:07:47 Keiko: *she nods, nibbling on her bottom lip* 22:07:59 Nobu: *She then flicks the light switch off and leaves the room, smiling* 22:08:55 Rin: the person... behind it... all... is...zzzzz.... 22:09:26 Mizuki: *Almost coiling her arm around Keiko's, Mizuki leads her into the her room* 22:10:02 Nobu: *She walks into the hall and looks to Trevor* shall we get you that towel then? *She slams the infermary door behind her with a grin* 22:11:15 Rin: *jolts and gasps at the loud noise of the door slamming but continues to sleep*